


圣诞节（下）

by zhuazhua



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, chrismas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua
Summary: 他们在荒凉的极圈以北过着自己热热闹闹的小日子，每天清晨，那只顽皮又幼稚的小驯鹿还是会变成鹿的模样，用湿漉漉的粉舌把他的丈夫舔醒。然后就得看他的本事了，要是逃得慢了，会被按在床上吃干净的。然后他们一起跨过冰封的溪流，穿过茂盛的白桦林，一路上八卦着上一年听来的奇闻，比如布鲁克林的那一对年轻恋人结婚没有。巴基决定永远也不告诉史蒂夫，他自己闹了一个多么大的乌龙。史蒂夫也决定永远不告诉巴基，他每次睡前不被允许含着坏牙齿的糖果上床时，都会在梦话里把那天的误会再委委屈屈地控诉一番。就这么互相瞒着，瞒到今年的圣诞节，瞒到一百年后的圣诞节。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Connie (Captain America movies)
Kudos: 4





	圣诞节（下）

事情就是这么尴尬，史蒂夫洗了个澡裹着浴巾出来，打算趁着气氛正好做点什么。却发现他捡回来的小驯鹿不知什么时候又变回了鹿的样子，正在啃食他用来装点房间的柏树纸条。  
“嘿！住嘴，小家伙你啃点别的！”史蒂夫把他箍在怀里，发愁地想着怎么骗他变回去。  
他试着揉动鹿尾巴根，原本气势汹汹对他又踹又咬的小鹿登时惊惶了起来，陌生的感觉把他吓坏了，但很快又觉得这样还挺舒服。  
史蒂夫大受鼓舞，得寸进尺地揪住了他藏在鹿毛下的乳尖，隔着皮毛用指甲轻轻扣挖。小鹿嘤呜嘤呜地呻吟起来，满口整齐有力的牙齿紧紧咬住了史蒂夫的上衣。  
史蒂夫托着他两条毛茸茸的细腿，另一只手沾了KY，冷不丁地抚上了驯鹿绒毛掩映下的私处。小鹿惊叫起来，两只前蹄无助地搭上史蒂夫的肩头，后蹄在他大腿上用力蹬踹了起来。  
“乖……不闹，一会儿就舒服了。”  
小鹿在他怀里挣扎扭动，眼见自己跑不掉了，又开始可怜巴巴地舔着史蒂夫的脖子求饶。  
“你变成人的模样好不好？就像刚才那样。我给你保证会很舒服的。”

这是史蒂夫过得最香艳的一个圣诞节——兽物并不讲那么多乱七八糟的礼仪廉耻，他的小傻鹿很快就借着大半杯的酒疯燥热起来，热情地把自己圆鼓鼓的鹿屁股往史蒂夫手里凑。  
“变过来好不好？你这样我有点……不好意思下手。”  
鹿崽偏过头打了个响鼻，磨磨唧唧地变回了少年的模样。“变过来了还有小蛋糕吃吗？”  
“有的。”史蒂夫干脆利落地答允，“但是你得先把我喂饱——我要吃鹿脯了。”  
他把鹿崽压在被子上一遍一遍地肏干，让那具热情又不谙世事的身体彻底为自己打开。  
“要坏了……好累，我不要这样子了！”第一次尖叫着射出来的时候，小鹿抹着泪花埋怨。史蒂夫连哄带骗地掰开他的双腿，“那就没有小蛋糕，也没有樱桃起泡酒了。”  
尝过冻饿滋味的小家伙歪着脑袋，愁眉苦脸地权衡了一阵子，还是听话地分开了自己的膝盖。“那你轻一点，你得轻一点……不然，不然我会咬你的！”  
史蒂夫点头答应，见鬼，他才不要“轻一点”。  
事实上，他把少年光溜溜的肚皮里填满了自己的精液，那些粘稠的白色液体甚至把短小的鹿尾巴粘在了一起。“不许变回去，否则我就把你变成小母鹿，再让你怀上宝宝。生小鹿很辛苦的，知道吗？”  
小鹿眼泪汪汪地点头，在史蒂夫低头吮吸的时候乖巧地把粉色的乳肉送进他嘴里。“我不要变成母鹿……你不许这么欺负我。”  
他被揉捏成各种姿势，里里外外都肏开了，史蒂夫却还是不肯放过，还用包礼物的丝带把他的手脚绑了起来，又在他脖子上挂了一个叮咚作响的铃铛。

极圈内的生活是很无聊的，雪，雪，雪，还是雪。  
这就是为什么史蒂夫依然喜爱圣诞节的主要原因了——一年中的其它日子他都不能离开自己的岗位，每天都必须由驯鹿载着，巡视一遍北极圈。  
这花不了太长时间，因此一天中大部分时间他都闲得蛋疼。  
这头傻乎乎的驯鹿来了之后则是另一方光景，史蒂夫每天都硬得蛋疼。  
他的小鹿被惯得又娇又坏，早就捏准了史蒂夫的软肋，专在把他撩得血气上涌时自己逃开。反正他现在是弄明白史蒂夫不会真的逼着他生鹿崽，也不会克扣他的小蛋糕了。  
他贪吃嗜睡，因此醒着的时候精神就格外好，每天天不亮就踩着小蹄子把史蒂夫拱醒——史蒂夫巡视回来还得劈柴做饭打扫屋子，他却可以安安心心地赖在床上睡回笼觉。

“这是什么？”巴基指着愿望清单上的一项问道。他装模作样地歪着头——就好像只有那一行字他看不懂一样。  
“漫画，这个小朋友想要一本有斯坦·李签名的漫画。”  
巴基点了点头，把下巴搁在史蒂夫肩膀上继续看。  
“这个呢？这又是什么？”史蒂夫发现他专挑比较长的项目，大概是觉得“长一点的单词不认识也不丢人”。  
“项链，她想要一条项链。”  
“铃铛项链？”巴基拽着自己脖子上的铃铛问道。  
“不……”史蒂夫有点心虚脸红，“当然咯，你要是这样想，也可以。”  
“这个，还有这个……”他咬了咬自己的指节，犹犹豫豫地指了指清单最末的名目。  
“戒指。”史蒂夫觉得自己的脸更烫了，他有意尽快跳过这个话题，“不过小孩子要戒指大概是为了好玩而已，不作数的。”  
好奇的小鹿揪住话头就没打算放过，不依不饶地继续问：“那，那除了小孩子的人，那个，你们管他叫……”  
“成年人。”史蒂夫无奈地回过头，撸了两把支棱起来的鹿耳朵。“成年人订婚要用戒指、恋爱要用戒指、单身的时候还可以用戒指像周遭人宣告自己独身，可以来追求。”  
巴基若有所思，趴在史蒂夫背上好半天没吱声。他这样不出声，反而让史蒂夫更紧张了起来，却苦于不知道该不该解释。他装作低头专心地看清单，心思却全在自己背后。  
过了大约一刻钟，史蒂夫忽觉背上一轻，回头看却发觉巴基不知道什么时候趴在他肩头睡着了，还在睡梦中变成了鹿的样子。  
他忍不住微笑了起来，碰了碰小驯鹿湿漉漉的鼻尖。巴基在睡梦中舔了舔鼻子，舌头却忘了收回去，史蒂夫无奈地掰开他的嘴，手指碰到湿软的舌尖，又一阵心痒难搔。

“您好，您真的……真的是Santa？”年轻的女郎眼中溢出泪水。  
“我的未婚夫去了前线，不知道什么时候才能平安归来……我知道像小孩子一样对Santa许愿很幼稚，可是我盼他真的快盼疯了！您既然能送来我想要的订婚戒指，能不能也替我给他带一份礼物？告诉他我一直在这里，在布鲁克林等他回家。”  
巴基是一行人中最清闲的，他不用像史蒂夫那样溜进家家户户送礼物，也不用像另外的九头驯鹿那样忙着赶路。他还小，赶不上活了几千年的大驯鹿精一日千里的脚程，史蒂夫会抱着他坐在雪橇上，还用温暖厚实的大袍子裹住他的小蹄子。  
他正优哉游哉地跺着蹄子在小镇里闲逛，忽然听到一个年轻的声音，正唱着哀婉深情的歌：  
“如果我的心上人注定要分离  
又何必给我虚无缥缈的期许  
我愿哭一星期，换片刻欢愉  
即便一年中只有这一夜佳期”

他正听得入神，却忽然听到了史蒂夫的声音，“好的，放心，戒指您收好。”  
巴基打了个趔趄，他缓了好一会儿才听懂，一时连先迈哪只脚走路都不知道了。  
“我哪里惹Steve生气了？”他默默地低下头，是因为我昨天没让他抱，还是今天早晨偷吃了他那些冬青木上的小红果子？可是他说过家里的东西我可以随便吃的，冬青树枝砍回来放在院子里，那也算是家里了……  
是因为我前天打翻了他做慕斯蛋糕的朗姆酒？是因为我扒乱了他的衣柜？可是我乖乖地收拾干净了，我还在沙发下面藏了圣诞礼物呢。  
或许是因为我不会唱歌，Steve喜欢会唱歌的姑娘？没准儿时因为我不会生小鹿，可是……可是她也生不了小鹿，不是吗？  
可能他们早就好上了，要不然昨天我问起戒指的时候，他脸红什么呢？

他越想越是气闷委屈，连跳出来问清楚的勇气都没有了。最后朝着小镇的灯火望了一眼，巴基迈开小蹄子，头也不回地跑进了浓密的白桦林。  
好冷，冷得他四个蹄子都要冻僵了。  
史蒂夫把他宠坏了，出门要么可以缩在他的大斗篷里，要么有他自己的小衣服可以穿。  
他想家了，想念他的木柴蛋糕和起泡酒，想念他暖和的小被子和松软的枕头。还有沙发，沙发底下还藏着他的礼物呢！  
可那不是他的家，是史蒂夫的，还要他未来的妻子。她把戒指戴在了哪一根手指上？是得意洋洋地宣告自己正在热恋，还是已经订婚了？  
巴基吚吚呜呜地哭了起来，林子里的道路崎岖难行，他早就分不清方向了。  
“坏Steve！大骗子Steve！”他用前蹄刨着雪，嘴里小声地骂着，想象着脚下乱飞的雪沫是史蒂夫变出来的假胡子——现在全都被他揪掉了。

蘑菇？  
紫红色的蘑菇，鲜艳地躺在雪地里。这里怎么也有这种好看的蘑菇？他还记得一年前自己饿得快晕过去之前也吃了这种蘑菇，然后……  
毒蝇伞致幻的毒性发作得很快，他没过多久就晕乎乎地忘记了自己的伤心事，在林中不大的一片空地里蹦跶了起来。  
远处什么东西亮了，好晃眼。是着火了？还是一大群狼的眼睛，或者是萤火虫？史蒂夫讲过的那种会飞的、会发光的小虫子。

“你乱跑什么！”圆鼓鼓的鹿屁股挨了不轻不重的一下，火辣辣地有点疼。  
巴基吃力地睁开眼，发现自己正躺在史蒂夫怀里，雪橇周围雪沫飞溅，九头驯鹿发足奔跑，比以往任何一次都要急切。  
“你看看，人家小姑娘的心愿差点被你搅得泡汤了！好在我路上碰到了另一个当差的Santa，把她录好音的八音盒带给了她的未婚夫。”  
巴基舌头肿着不能说话，惊讶“嗷呜”了一声。  
“还给我乱吃东西！你是跟那蘑菇怎么过不去！年年中毒年年吃，你是不是嫌自己命太大？”  
史蒂夫气得假胡子都抖了起来，他隔着皮毛摸到了小驯鹿身上被树枝刮出的伤痕，又心疼又生气，一口气哽在喉头，眼眶不由得红了。  
“Bucky，你贪玩可以，想出去走走也可以，但是怎么能这么不小心呢？我都找疯了！要不是丘比特听到了你脖子上铃铛的声音……我不敢想，你要是出了什么事，让我怎么活呢？”  
“你看，戒指我都准备好了。”

冻饿了大半夜的小鹿连化成人形的力气都没有了，那枚戒指只能先暂时挂在他的脖子上。好在向来不吃零食的史蒂夫今年特意给他准备了一口袋的小点心，还有热乎乎的奶酒。  
驯鹿车队终于踏入了早已陷入极夜的北极圈，带起一阵呼啸的寒风。还有另一种奇特的声音，忽远忽近地在他们头顶响了起来。  
巴基眨巴着眼睛大斗篷里钻出来，史蒂夫把他拱出来的那一条漏风的缝隙捂严实了。  
“是极光，最黑最漫长的夜空，自然有最绮丽的东西补偿。”

他们在荒凉的极圈以北过着自己热热闹闹的小日子，每天清晨，那只顽皮又幼稚的小驯鹿还是会变成鹿的模样，用湿漉漉的粉舌把他的丈夫舔醒。  
然后就得看他的本事了，要是逃得慢了，会被按在床上吃干净的。  
然后他们一起跨过冰封的溪流，穿过茂盛的白桦林，一路上八卦着上一年听来的奇闻，比如布鲁克林的那一对年轻恋人结婚没有。  
巴基决定永远也不告诉史蒂夫，他自己闹了一个多么大的乌龙。  
史蒂夫也决定永远不告诉巴基，他每次睡前不被允许含着坏牙齿的糖果上床时，都会在梦话里把那天的误会再委委屈屈地控诉一番。  
就这么互相瞒着，瞒到今年的圣诞节，瞒到一百年后的圣诞节。


End file.
